


Trapped

by Zinana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinana/pseuds/Zinana
Summary: Levi Ackerman was taken in by his uncle, only to be kept inside a closet in the man's mercy, until the police is informed and Erwin Smith rescues Levi.





	1. Noises

Another day. Or maybe night? He didnt know anymore. Keeping track of time was something he couldn't do. Knowing whether it was day or night was something he didn't know. Only when he was taken out of that dreadful closet. The one he was locked up in ever since his beloved mother died. It had been years since he had properly seen The sunlight, since he had seen The sunset. Marks on his ankles and wrists, bruises and cuts scattered around his pale skin, his jet black hair dirty and full of knots, his empty stomach growling quietly. 

   Levi opened his eyes slowly, a small groan echoing in his closed mouth. He was met once again, with that darkness of the closet that became more familiar to him than needed. He leaned his head slowly against the wall behind him. His eyes had become sensitive to pure sunlight, to the point where Kenny had to put curtains on the windows in order to prevent Levi from whining. Speaking of the devil.. It should be around time he would be taken out again. The mere thought of it was enough to make shivers go down his spine, cause him to get butterflies of pure anxiety. Staying inside the tiny dark closet was better than be taken out by them. Especially /him/.

He didn't want to get touched by him again. He didn't want to be touched by anyone. They would hurt him. Tear him apart, break him even more. He wanted to stay inside a room alone, left alone to rot. It would be way better than being /owned/ by Kenny. Because that was what he was, he was owned by Kenny, like a dog, Kenny was his master and owner. He had to obey, so as to get at least a little bit treated nicely. Yet, his stubborn and proud nature, got him in trouble most of the time. Why was the one getting treated like this? Why was he left at Kenny's mercy? Why did he have to endure the man's rough hands on his body? Maybe in the end, he had become scared of people.

He hugged his knees with whatever power he had left since his last meal, squeezing his eyes shut. His body, a sack of skin and bones trembling. He could hear footsteps.. He could hear noise coming from outside the house- It wasn't just Kenny, that was even worse. It was way worse when he wasn't alone. Why couldn't he just leave him alone, why? Why? Why?! Why couldn't he just leave Levi alone?! He hadn't disobeyed him at all.. He was obedient.. He was a good boy, couldn't he get a day off..? 'Please don't come please don't come please don't come-'

 

   'Name, unknown. Age, unknown. Relation to Kenny Ackerman, unknown as well,' he repeated the information over and over again in his mind. He had his gun firmly held in his hands, his fingers were wrapped around the cold iron, his index finger on the trigger, to pull it if he had to. His blue eyes were wandering around the scenery around him, the yard was just dead plants along with an old tree. Dinosaurs seemed more alive than it. The house was hardly keeping itself together. It was on the outskirts of the city after all. 

Erwin let out a sigh as he walked up the staircase, entering the house of Kenny Ackerman, drug dealer and if that man who briefed them was right, a kidnapper as well. In the house, they found two other men, but no Kenny around. Two out of three, satisfactory enough. Not perfect however. Their target was Kenny. Yet, that man could be hiding inside the house instead of having escaped, which usually was the case. But better be safe than sorry, hence why Erwin had his gun out. 'A basement.. A closet, a cupboard.. A box even. Possible places for the hostage to be kept in,' The inside of the house, it was surprisingly neat. Only a few broken bottles here and there, away from the bunch of empty beer bottles by the couch. Green pieces of shattered glass across the floor. 

   Erwin, the right hand of the head officer was assigned to find and bring the hostage to safety, however to do so, he had to find the boy first. No hidden doors, neither under the carpet nor under the couch, so the hostage was definitely not kept somewhere in the living room. What about the kitchen? 

With rushed steps, Erwin made a small run for the kitchen, and to his disappointment, the walls were even. No doors, the floor was even as well, the only place for the person to be, were the cupboards. Narrowing his eyes, the tall muscular man put his gun in its case, before kneeling down in front of the double cupboards- It would be big enough to keep in a malnourished person. He slowly opened the cupboard, his breathing just slightly sped up, there was a high chance for the poor boy to be there, a chance to save that person who did nothing wrong to be saved earlier. 

   Unfortunately, that hope he had in his heart slowly decreased, his eyes met with only detergent and a bottle of vodka, along with some old rags. He shook his head, closing the cupboards and then stood up, his eyes wandering across the room, no other possible place for that boy to be kept in. 

His only choice, was to search every single spot, every place that they could have kept in the boy. And that was exactly what he would do, so as to find the boy. 

 

He was trembling, curled up in a ball, his back paining him, his wounds paining him, his behind paining him. Why was there so much noise outside? Were they coming for him? Why were they coming for him? What had he done? He was behaving himself, like a good dog he obeyed every order in order to be left at peace inside his closet. So, why was there so much noise and why could he hear footsteps walking around the house? Just /what/ were they searching for?! There was nothing to find! 

Little did Levi know that he was the one they were trying to find, he was the one that Erwin was trying to find. But, he didn't want to see anyone, he didn't want to interact with anyone. Maybe.. Maybe if he stayed silent they wouldn't find him. What a miserable little rat he was. 

His dirty hands were gripping on his messed up hair, that were reaching under his chin, the back of his hair was even touching his shoulders. What if- What if Kenny wasn't gone? He could be hiding somewhere inside the house.. No, nonono that was even worse- Ugh goddamn it why couldn't he stay at peace for one day! 

His sloppily cut nails were sunk into his scalp, creating small scratches as Levi curled his toes. He was pushing himself as far against the corner of the wall as he could, as if that would help him and hide him away from whoever was coming to get him. 

'No, no no Levi no one is coming this is just your mind playing games.. No one is going to take y-' his breath stopped. Caught in his throat, as his eyes were wide like plates, staring down at the floor which he couldn't even see clearly. Just then, he heard the door of the room the closet was in, creaking open.


	2. At last, outside

It felt like a bomb had fell in a lively city to destroy everything upon it and bring sheer silence, only that the bomb had nothing lively to destroy, however the silence was put upon it. Dead silence, the only sounds being boots clicking against the wooden floor. 

His breathing was hallow, he was frozen in place. Paralyzed with his hands still gripping on his hair. He feared, for himself and what would the person outside the closet would do to him. He didn't know who was outside he didn't care who was outside. One thing he knew was that they would hurt him. 

Only one person in his entire life was kind to him, their hands felt like heaven upon his skin when they touched him, caressed his black hair and stroked his tender skin. Only one person was able to make him feel at ease, as if he was embraced by the heavens, protected by their kind forces. 

That person was his mother, and only her. 

Ever since she died, ever since her eyes closed for the last time and her breath stopped, the heaven he had plunged into shattered into pieces and Hell unraveled. Every touch, every gaze every word ever since, was rough against him, there was no more gentle and tender hugs, no more words of praise that could bring a smile on the male's lips. Her heavenly form left him alone and defenseless against the world when he was only seven years old or so. 

Ever since, not once had he had the chance to have a brief glimpse of heaven. It all crumbled into pieces. He was convinced now, there were no kind people out there, or at least luck was so against him that he fell in the mercy of the merciless ones. 

All of these factors caused Levi to despise meeting new people, not that he could even step near the doorstep to go out. But the mere thought of someone being outside his closet shook him to the core. He didn't want it. He didn't want to meet them whoever they were, a stranger, Kenny or whoever the fuck was outside the door of the closet! He wanted to be left alone! 

"I know you are in here," he heard, the perfectly normal, comforting almost, human voice sounding like a growl coming from a monster to Levi's ears. His jaw trembled, his eyes wide like plates and twitching lightly, while he pushed himself further against the wall without making a single sound. 

He could imagine intricate horns coming out of its head with large long claws, capable of tearing his skin with just one touch. Tall up to the ceiling with glowing red eyes and pointy teeth like long fangs. It was like he had to face the boogeyman who no longer was hiding under his bed. 

"I am here to help you." he could hear its footsteps it was nearing the closet. Why, how did they find him?! How?! Kenny would never give him away unless he had gotten bored of him. Maybe.. Maybe that was it. He got bored, corrupted him a little too much and now he would throw him away to someone else. 

He whimpered at the thought that he would have to bear with someone else now, someone completely unknown to him. Someone with such a scary voice that made shivers run down his spine. 

Erwin sighed softly, wondering how the boy was thinking at the moment, why didn't he run out? Most likely, he was scared to death, which was normal. He slowly walked and stood in front of the closet door, putting away his gun and took out a bottle of water instead. "I only want to help you, and take you away from here." he said, kneeling in front of the door, he had to try to earn the boy's trust first, so he could help him out later on. "My name is Erwin Smith, I am a police officer. I am here to take you from this place and take you somewhere safe." he said, he knew what victims in this situation needed. It was to be assured that whatever happened to them would not get repeated. "Away from Kenny Ackerman in a safe environment where you'll be well taken care of," he said and stood up. The closet could only opened from the outside, by pulling the door bolt. The bar of the bolt was a little bigger than avarage, for more security probably. So, there was no way the person could escape unless they were unimaginably strong and able to break down both the door and its bolt. 

"I am pulling the door open," the.. That thing said, however its voice now.. It seemed gentler, less hostile less dangerous. Its- No, not its. His words were smooth like cool relieving water against his skin coming straight from the frozen mountains, their snow turning into freezing waters falling over a waterfall somewhere inside a virgin forest. For a moment he was sure that finally he would be safe. But then he remembered how Kenny had said he would take care of him and protect him when his mother died. The man did nothing from what he promised, he did the complete opposite.

He held his breath, his knees bent so he could bring his legs close to his chest as far as they could go, his skinny arms wrapped tightly around them and his forehead pressed against his kneecaps. His body was trembling and his breathing getting faster but uneven, he was almost hyperventilating. 

The bolt was pulled, the faint sunlight that manages to peak through the faded grey curtains that stood against the windows on the opposite of the closet, falling on Erwin's back, only a tiny amount of light reaching the curled up trembling male on the floor, pushed against the left corner of the small closet. 

 

He felt his heart sinking inside his chest, his expression turning to the one of pure worry, concern and sympathy. What person was cruel enough to treat another human being with such brutality? The boy in front of Erwin was about the size of a teenager, yet that didn't betray his age, as he could simply being malnourished, a thought that Erwin did not fancy at all. From what he could see he was naked, dried blood could be seen on his thighs while his skin had a grayish brown like hint across it on many parts of his body, especially his feet, dirt most likely. His hair was all a big knotted mess, the blonde was sure that with a proper bath those dirty black locks would be shining. As much as his health could provide at least. 

"I am not going to hurt you." he repeated, as he slowly took off his police jacket and leaned over, so as to put it over the small man's shoulders but all he received was a loud hiss, and the male to scout further back against the wall in an attempt to stay away from the tall man, now piercing the blonde with his intense glaring while the rest of his face was still buried against his knees. He had a clear view of the boy's eyes, since those two steel blue beautiful orbs eyes were narrowed at him. They betrayed tiredness and frustration- anger and fear. 

He didn't trust him. Of course he didn't. Everyone was good at sugar-coating their words and giving twisted over truths, Levi wanted none of that. He didn't want that man's jacket although he did start to feel kind of cold, and he certainly did not want to get touched by him. "Officer Smith can you hear me," the sound startled the male, causing him to eye the blonde who reached over for a weird small black machine that Levi was not familiar with, probably something to communicate with people outside the house. 

He had to admit, for a replica of the boogeyman, he didn't look bad. In comparison to Kenny and his friends of course. His blonde hair looked shiny and smooth like silk, he wanted to run his hand through it, but he would probably get it dirty. His eyes, they looked so bright and vibrant with such a nice shade of blue.. They showed him a strong-willed heart, they showed him freedom.. The freedom that he was seeking for all those years. 

"I have found the boy, I need some time to take him out," he replied, Hanji as always was in the car and waiting for the victim to be taken out so she could get her eyes on him, explore him inside and out as she had often said, which sounded way too odd to the tall blonde. Not that he could complain, as the medical doctor of the station she managed to help the victims, unless it was beyond her knowledge and they had to be sent to a more serious course of supervision and therapy. Something that now, didn't seem like an appealing option to Erwin. He wanted to personally keep an eye on this boy, to protect him. Erwin plopped down on his bum and brought his legs in a criss cross position, taking hold of the water bottle he had settled down and placed it closer to Levi, taking his jacket and let it fall next to the bottle as well. If he couldn't touch him just yet, might as well help him indirectly. "It will keep you warm." he said as he pointed at the jacket, his eyes focused on the small male, keeping his distance so as not to invade his personal space. He had to be careful and slow. 

Levi eyed the items in display, suspiciously that is. He clenched his fists tightly, his jaw firmly pressed. He didn't know whether to trust the man or not. His eyes betrayed kindness and safety, yet he knew how ugly and hazardous humans were. The strong ones at least. They wrecked everything in their path, just how Kenny did with Levi. So far, his mother was the only one kind to him. Everyone else used claws and teeth to rip him apart, to the point he didn't want to look to another human being for the rest of his life. 

However the chilliness that run up his spine made his hair stand on end and his body to turn its trembling into shivering, his teeth quietly clattering together. He slowly unwrapped his arms from his around his knees and with a trembling hand he reached out, quickly gripping the jacket and brought it close, to take his limp away from the man's reach, and wrapped the thick piece of clothing tightly around his shaking shoulders. 

Almost immediately his shivering died down as he leaned back against the wall, zipping it up and pulled the hood over his head, feeling his freezing ears warming up. He curled up once again, turning himself into a human ball in order to reduce the cold that was biting on his skinny legs. 

Dead silence fell upon them, like a cemetery on a cloudy Monday without anyone around to visit their dead loved ones. Levi was staring at the floor, often eyeing the water bottle while Erwin was examining the male. He tried to guess his age, but with his inharmonious characteristics weren't helping out. Maybe he was around his early twenties? It was a wild guess, but there was a chance of it being positive. Despite having a small not-so-developed body, his face screamed maturity, sharp eyes with cheekbones slightly showing from underneath his skin. 

"I understand that you are afraid, but the last thing I wish to do is hurt you." the same calm soothening voice ringed in his ears- why couldn't this piece of shit keep his mouth shut?! Levi tightened his grip around himself, his eyes now squeezed shut. He didn't want to hear anymore. He wanted to be alone. "I give you my word that you will be out of harm's way, and of course away from Kenny Ackerman. " the name, that cursed name made Levi's breathing hitch. That was right, he wished to be away from Kenny, as far away as he could. But could he really trust the devil to keep him away from that dreadful man? 

All this thinking, the cold and the lack of food, the stress that had overwhelmed him earlier drained out all of his energy, making feel lightheaded now. He gulped down, giving a small nod. He had nothing to lose, apart from his own self. "I.." he coughed, his throat scratching him. "I'll.. Come with you.." he said, his voice was quiet and hoarse, a mere level about a whisper. He noticed a ghost smile on the tall man's lips, yet the slight throbbing on the back of his head made his vision blur faintly, causing him to furrow his eyebrows. 

Erwin noticed the sudden change in the male's posture, the colour draining from his already pale skin. His eyes widen lightly as he reached out and picked him up bridal style, being extra careful. He felt as if with a sudden move, the man in his arms would break and fall down in pieces. That was how bad he looked now. He heard a quiet cough, signing softly as he held him close to his own body, in order to provide him with warmth as he made his way out of the room, the room he hoped he would never see again in his life, and he was sure that the raven head wished that as well.


End file.
